


A secret that changes everything.

by YinS1n



Series: just space gay [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Major Character Injury, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinS1n/pseuds/YinS1n
Summary: Keith never really tells anyone about his secrets. The only person who knows about his secret is Shiro, his older brother. But what would happen if the rest of the team found out about Keith's secrets?





	1. Prologue

It's been about six months since Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and their leader, Shiro, were sent into space by the blue lion. Six months since Allura, Coran, and the space mice had woken up from their 10,000-year slumber, and six months since they formed Voltron. Six months since they're now the universes' only hope to stop the Galra Empire.

Only Keith has the most secrets to keep for everyone, except Shiro and Red.


	2. chapter 1

Keith never opens up to anyone, except for Shiro, Red knows though, since they’re bonded. Everyone else doesn’t know and Keith wants it to be that way. Keith is a trans male who is gay, Keith also has autism, he is sensitive to extremely loud sound, bright lights, and certain textures. Allura and Coran found out and modified his armor to make the sound and lights to subside so he won’t start freaking out. Keith also has a hard time eating cupcakes and cakes since it has a spongy texture and he can handle the feeling of sponges and wool. Every time he would touch sponges or wool he would break down and make a screeching sound to calm himself down

Keith was in the training room trying to release some frustration that he’s been having for over a week. The frustration was from a dream that he’s been having for the past two weeks days. In his dreams everyone one the team was killed by a gut retching force that can’t be seen by anything or anyone. 

As Keith slashes the training bot, Lance enters the room, not surprised that Keith has been training for about an extra hour or so.

“End trading sequence.” Lance calls out wanting Keith to at least have a rest.

“Hey!” Keith shouts as he turns to see Lance, seeing Lance at the doorway confused him. Keith starts to scratch himself, scratching himself and making noises is his way of calming himself down in stressful situations. Back on Earth teachers and other students would tell him to stop because it’s annoying and distracting, but that would cause him to scratch more and make more noises. One teacher, however, would tell the other students to quiet down and Keith stopped making noises, that's when the school found out that Keith is very sensitive to sounds.

Lance took notice and starts to walk, slowly and quietly towards Keith. Lance got close to Keith, but not too close, he doesn’t want Keith to freak out. Lance stretched out his arms as an invite for Keith, Keith hugged Lance as if Lance was his lifeline.

“Keith, I’m not mad. I just want you to rest. If you keep on doing this you could be injured.” Lance said in a whispered voice, knowing that if he talks with his normal volume, he could freak out Keith even more. 

Keith felt himself slowly falling with his eyelids closing.

**********************************************

 

Keith woke up in Lance’s bed. Keith slowly sat up on the bed and looked around. Keith’s head turned when he heard the door open and saw a very concerned Lance. Keith kept his eyes on Lance as he calmly and slowly walked towards Keith and sat at the end of his bed. Lance slowly placed his hand on Keith’s leg.

“Hey, sorry for making you panic.” Lance whispered.


	3. chapter 2

Hearing those words from Lance of all people made Keith’s heart flutter. Keith felt his eyes water and a small smile creeping on his face. Lance took notice and opened his arms as an invite for a hug, and boy did he hugged Lance.

*******

Keith told everyone about his struggle with his autism and how sudden touch can make him panic and cry. So when the others get excited they would open their arms as a way to show Keith that they want a celebration hug.

One time Pidge got incredibly excited that they forgot to ask Keith for a hug, and once they hugged him Keith started to have a panic attack. Pidge felt bad, but Keith reassured them that it was fine. Pidge cried for almost an hour, and it took the team a while to calm them down. 

*******

Keith’s eyes slowly closed as he starts to fall asleep. Still unaware that he's still in Lance's arms.


	4. chapter 3

Lance felt his face turn bright red. His crush is asleep in his arms. Lance’s bisexual is showing.

‘Ok Lance, you can handle this’

Lance was mistaken, he looked down at the raven-haired boy and almost choked. 

Keith’s lips were slightly opened and his facial features were relaxed, not angry, scolding, or done with everything. 

Just relaxed. Lance started to smile a little at the beautiful being in his arms. 

'Someday, Keith is going to be the death of me' was Lance's last thought before he set Keith on his bed and walked out of the room. Making sure he turned off the lights. Lance felt his face becoming less and less red by the second. Thinking to himself 'Keith is both sexy and adorable.'


End file.
